Knight And Shining Randy
by Vixen1988
Summary: Oneshot: One night Randy Orton goes to a bar called "Skybar" when he saves the owner from an assault, how will she thank him.


Skyler was getting ready for another night of work. She owned a bar called "Skybar." She looked at herself in the mirror. She had shoulder length brown, curly hair and blue eyes. She was five ft. two, with white skin. She lived in an apartment above her bar. So she never had to worry about being late for work. She went downstairs to the bar. It was just her and the waitress working. It was a Saturday night so the usual crowd was there. It was around 12:30. She was busy she noticed a man sit down at the bar.

"What can I get for ya?" She said finally looking at the man.

"I'll have a beer."

"Coming right up." She got the beer. "There you are Mr. Orton."

"You know me?"

"Yes I'm a fan."

"What's your name?"

"Skyler."

"Well it's nice to meet you Skyler." "You can call me Randy."

"Well it's nice to meet you to, Randy."

"Hey, am I gonna get some service over here?" A man asked rudely.

"Yes sir." "I gotta go."

Skyler tried not to stare at Randy but she found herself doing it all night. He drank and played pool and darts. It was time to close up. The only people that were still in there were Randy, a drunk man who'd been being very rude all night and Skylar. Randy was by the jukebox. The man was at the bar drinking a beer.

"Ok buddy hurry and drink that, I gotta close up." She said.

"Fuck off."

"Get out of my bar." She came around the bar. "Now!"

"Whose gonna make me bitch, you?" She grabbed him by the shirt. He went to hit her. Randy grabbed him. When he did the beer on the bar tipped spilling on Randy's shirt.

"I think she asked you to leave asshole." Randy said. He threw the guy out the door and locked it.

"Thanks." She said as he was walking back towards her.

"No problem."

"Sorry about your shirt." He looked down.

"It's fine."

"I can wash it for you if you want." "I just live upstairs."

"Alright."

"Just give me a couple minutes to close up."

After she closed up they went upstairs. They went into the laundry room.

"What are you doing in Texas?" She asked.

"We had a house show tonight." He unbuttoned his shirt took it off and gave it to her. She tried not to stare at his body. She put his shirt the washer.

"Would you like another shirt?"

"No that's ok." "So you're a fan of mine huh?"

"Yeah ever since you started."

"I'm making you nervous aren't I?" He said smirking.

"Maybe a little."

"Maybe I can figure out a way to calm you down." He kissed her. She kissed him back. She moaned as she felt his hands go under her shirt. He took it off. She broke the kiss.

"Come on." They hurried to the living room. She quickly took the cushions off the couch and pulled out the bed. They kissed again. She undid his jeans and pulled down his boxers. She sat on the bed and undid her bra. She pulled the two straps down around her shoulders. "Come here." They kissed. She felt Randy pull her bra away as he laid down. She moaned and put her head back as he kissed her neck. "Randy, ohh, Randy." She moaned as he kissed the center of her chest. He slowly kissed her down her body. He took off her panties. As he came back up to her lips and they kissed she felt his hand inside her. "Ohhh." She moaned against lips. He went faster. "Mmmmm." "Like it baby." Randy mumbled against her lips. "Ohhh, god, yes." "Ohhh." She moaned giving in. She rolled him on his back and got on top of him. She slid into him slowly grinding against him. "Skyler." Randy groaned. "Ohh Randy." She moaned. They kissed. She sat back up. They both moved faster. "Ahhhh, damn baby." He groaned. "Mmmmm." She moaned. He sat up. They kissed as he laid her down on her back. He slipped back inside her. They both were moving fast. "Baby you feel so fucking good." He groaned. "Randy don't stop." She moaned. They kissed. "Randy, mmmmm, yes, yes, oh my god." "Randy!" She screamed giving in. "Oh damn, Skyler baby." He groaned giving in. They kissed one last time as they caught there breath.

**This was request by ****ScarlettLetters26**


End file.
